I Should've Known
by tiffany59
Summary: Skye/Jill/Rock. - 'The voice surprised Jill, causing her to slip on a sheet of black ice. Before she hit the hard, cold floor, an arm grabbed her around the waist. She gasped as it pulled her back into something hard.' R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

I Should've Known

~*Prologue*~

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Hope you guys eat A LOT :) Yes, I know, I've posted yet again another story. But I know how this is going to end, and I'm quite pleased. This is just the introduction, so don't worry. Please read and review, and more chapters will be added. Thanks :D**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon is not mine. Nor well it ever will be.**

Coldness surged through the window as the remaining frost-biting, winter wind drifted by on a cloudless spring day. The sharp, crystal like icicles drooping from Jill's window began to liquefy under the boiling rays of the sun.

_Drip, drop, drip, drop, drip, drop, drip_

Jill sat impatiently on her twin sized bed, fidgeting on a piece of turquoise string that was sticking out of the hem of her blanket. It was that time of year again, Spring 14. Exactly, Spring Thanksgiving, and every year it's been the same for the hapless farmer.

Every year, even when they weren't in a relationship, her contemptible boyfriend Rock, would elude from the valley. When he would appear, not even a decent, loving batch of pastries would be handed to Jill. Nevertheless, she would forgive him, assuring herself that he had a reason.

The young farmer groaned as she arises, causing the bed to creak. Perhaps, if she called Rock, she could ask him where he is. She grasped the elegant, ebony telephone that rested on the stand in front of her bed. Hesitantly, she dialed his number, anticipating a response.

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...You have reached the voice mail of_ 'Rock Jennings'_. Please leave a message after the tone. Beeeep..._

Exhaling, Jill tried reaching him again.

_Ring...R-Ring...Ring...Ring Ring...Ring...Ring...Ri-_

"H-hello...Jill...?" Rock asked between breaths. "Is...is something wrong?"

Jill frowned. "Not really. Are you o-" She was cut off by Rock.

Music started to play. "Listen, Jill, I-I'll...call you later...ok?"

Rock hung up, leaving a melancholy Jill flabbergasted. There wasn't a thing she could do, she tried everything, yet, none worked. Pondering, she realized there was one local blonde that has been in rough relationships. Muffy.

Placing the phone on the stand, adjusted her auburn ponytail. She put on her cotton sweater, and she departed her cozy house. Her breathing hitched as a fierce wind brushed past her. Jill continued to walk down the footpath, the dissolving snow crunching under her feet.

**(\_/)**  
**(^_^)**  
**C(' ') (' ')**

As Jill walked past the Inner Inn, thoughts of Rock accessed her mind. What could he have possibly been doing that was more important than Jill, his own girlfriend? Doing what was best, Jill brushed the thoughts out and walked up to the Blue Bar. The lights were out, as if a blackout struck.

She knocked on the door, regardless if the 'Closed' sign was hung up. Although no one was answering the locked door, she continued. The door knob began to tremble, and out came an astonished Muffy.

Muffy rubbed her eyes. "Jill? What a surprise! Shouldn't you be with Rock?"

The brunette sighed. "H-he didn't show. I have no idea where he is."

"Again? Golly, Jill." Muffy ushered the farmer inside.

Jill walked up to one of the stools and sat down. The blonde took out two glass, wine glasses and filled them up with a dark liquid. She passed one glass to Jill and the other to herself.

The farmer inspected her drink. "What's this?"

A smile played on Muffy's lips. "Raspberry Juice."

Both girls bursted into giggles. Yet, Jill's giggle died out and turned into a frown. She wanted to laugh, but in this situation she couldn't. Too many things were going on with her at this point.

"I don't know what to do Muffin," Jill hid her face in her hands. "I've tried calling him, but there was music playing and he hung up on me."

"It's been the same since you two started dating," Muffy rubbed her friend's back, but stopped when she comprehended what her friend had just said. "Music?"

Jill nodded. "It was a slow type of song. Come to think of it, he was panting a lot, too." Muffy gave her a stern look and Jill shook her head. "You don't think...?"

Muffy simply shrugged. "There's a possibility Jill. What other explanation can there be?"

"Rock wouldn't cheat on me. I know it." Jill reassured herself, but it didn't work. "Oh Muffin! Now that you mention it, I kind of believe you!"

A single tear made its way out of Jill's eye, earning her a warm embrace from her friend. She couldn't believe it, at this very moment Rock could be cheating on her. She had to prove it, one way or another. Before another word was spoken, the Blue Bar got a phone call.

"That's strange.." Said Muffy, as she rose from her seat and left to pick up the ringing phone. "Hello? Yeah, I'll let her know. Bye."

Muffy returned seconds later, smiling. Jill raised an eyebrow, trying to speculate what was wrong with her friend. Muffy sat back down next to the brunette.

"Guess who called? Rock!" Muffy answered, not even giving the young girl the opportunity to guess. "He said he'll try to come this time."

Jill sighed. "Try? That's not much effort. It's getting late, I should go." She got up, giving the blonde a quick hug.

"I'll let you know if he comes, alright?"

Nodding, Jill left the bar. The sky was pitch black, the only light were the scattered stars. Jill rubbed her hands together as the cold air hit her, making her nose turn rosy. She tried to focus on getting home, but the crumbling snow made more noise than she expected.

"My, my, what do we have here?"

The voice surprised Jill, causing her to slip on a sheet of black ice. Before she hit the hard, cold floor, an arm grabbed her around the waist. She gasped as it pulled her back into something hard.

"Be careful beautiful," said a male voice. "A fragile angel such as yourself should not be wandering at this dreadful hour."

The man let go of the farmer as she struggled out of his hold. "S-Sorry," said Jill. She turned around to see the man, and stared at him in awe.

A tall, lean, figure stood before her, wearing an elegant tan leopard printed shirt. His wine purple pants fell right under his ankle, accompanied by a pair of black, leather shoes.

His pale, vampire like skin resembled a full moon, as his metallic, silver hair appeared like the stars. Jill's breath froze in her throat, as the man flipped his hair, revealing his emerald eyes.

"Now, may I be able to get the name of such a," he lifted her chin. "Petite maiden?"

Jill looked him in the eyes, trying hard not to flinch. "Shouldn't you tell me yours first?"

The guy chuckled. "Hehe, very clever. But I do believe it's ladies first?"

A smile crept onto Jill's lips as she extended her arms. "Jill, and you are?"

"I don't think it's safe for me to tell you, but call me Skye. " He glanced around. "It's quite dark out, so I'm about to jet."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, wondering why a stranger would be slithering around the valley at this time.

"No need to feel sorrow, for we shall meet again, it's in the stars." Skye kissed Jill's hand. "Farewell, lovely maiden."

Without a word, the stranger strolled out of the valley, the howling wind taking his place. There was a distant scream, that seemed to get louder by the second. Jill turned her head and saw Muffy running her way.

"Jill! J-Jill!" Screamed Muffy. She ran without a coat on, her heels crunching against the snow.

Jill gasped when she saw what the blonde was wearing. "Muffy? What are you doing, it's freezing outside!"

The now panting blonde leaned forward, resting her hands on her knees. "He...he's not c-coming."

Jill's heart started beating fast. "W-What do you mean?"

"Rock said he can't make it." Muffy placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jill. Really, I am."

She didn't know if it was the climate, or the situation she was in, but Jill began to feel light-headed. Her face turned hot, changing into a dark tomato color. Muffy held her friend as she staggered, her eyes blinking non-stop.

All it took was one sneeze, and the farmer collapsed. Indeed, the last thing she saw was blonde, but it wasn't the blonde she was expecting to see.

**(\_/)**  
**(^_^)**  
**C(' ') (' ')**

**Phew, the first chapter is always the hardest. Please review, they make me happy, and I'll have the next chapter up pretty soon! Hope you had a Happy Thanksgiving :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I Should've Known

~*Chapter 1*~

**A/N: Thanks sooo much for the reviews! I'm sorry to say that Skye isn't in this chapter. I want to show the 'Bad' relationship between Jill and Rock. Review please, and I shall have the next chapter up!**

* * *

Jill sat under her cozy, blue cotton blanket as coldness seeped through her window. It was already five in the afternoon, and she hasn't heard a thing about her boyfriend since yesterday. The brunette was concerned about Rock's whereabouts, hoping he wasn't doing anything unfaithful. She sluggishly unwrapped from her blanket, shuddering as the cold hit her once warm legs.

Her stomach began to grumble in starvation, reminding her that she hasn't eaten yet. Before she entered the kitchen, there was a faint knock on her old, run-down, wooden door. Fortunately, the door was about three feet away. Having a strong migraine, she staggered up to the door and peeped through the hole.

As soon as Jill caught a glimpse of blonde, she thought it was Muffy coming over to talk about the farmer's birthday. Tomorrow, Jill was finally turning twenty, so the girls decided to celebrate. Sighing, the brunette unwillingly twisted the knob, and slowly opened the door. The squeaking din of the door echoed in the room, and when the door was fully opened, Rock leaned against the frozen door frame.

"Hey, babe. Missed me?" He asked, winking at the girl.

Jill overwhelmingly jumped on her boyfriend, hugging him on his neck. Rock smiled in return, hesitantly hugging her back. Jill felt like her heart was being melted by the sun, she suddenly felt happy as if yesterday never happened. After what seemed like forever, the farmer let go of Rock.

She closed the door as Rock sat on the cushiony bed. He held out his hand to the girl, who hastily took it. Jill sat down next to her boyfriend and smiled at him. Rock began to brush Jill's left cheek with his thumb. Jill shook as his cold fingers touched her warm face. He put both of his hands on each side of her face, slowly inching close to her.

Soon, his lips gently brushed past hers, and she smiled as their lips finally collided. In an instant their lips were moving simultaneously. Rock opened his eyes, and saw how content and loving Jill looked. The farmer was focusing on the kiss, not remembering the last time she had a kiss this sweet.

When Rock grinned, Jill began laughing, breaking the kiss. Rock pulled Jill into another hug, laying her head on his chest.

"So Rock, where were you yesterday?" The farmer asked. "You didn't show up at all."

He sighed, twirling a piece of Jill's hair around his finger. "I had some business to take care of."

She looked down. "Well, do you think you'll be able to come to my birthday party tomorrow?"

"Of course. Anything for you, babe." Rock paused, his eyes wide. "Holy shitake!"

Jill raidly rose, her heart racing at the scream. "W-what is it?"

The blonde quickly got up. "I forgot to get something from my mom! I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, he departed the house. Jill took a deep breath, and backed up on the wall. She wrapped her whole body in her blanket, fidgeting with the hem. As she closed her eyes, she heard a vibration. The farmer uncovered herself and stared at her boyfriend's phone, which lied on the counter. The phone shook furiously, so Jill had no other choice but to pick it up.

When she got to the counter, the vibrating stopped, and a red light began beeping. She pressed the enter button, and the screen turned white as she read the notice.

_One New Voicemail...One New Voicemail...View Now?_

Jill pressed, 'click now'. Then a voice began to speak, it sounded like a young woman's voice. Yet, it was more seductive.

_Hey baby, it's Melissa. Tell me when you're free, I really need to you. Chao._

The brunette's right eyebrow began to twitch furiously. The message was shocking, and she didn't know how to handle it. The only thing on her mind was the message, so she repeated it.

_Beep...Hey baby, it's Melissa. Tell me when you're free, I really need to you. Chao...Beep._

Jill thought again, and came to the conclusion that she had the wrong number. Why else would anyone be calling her boyfriend? The farmer placed the phone back on the counter, and layed down on her bed. She felt the warmth of her covers take over her.

"She had the wrong number." Jill reassured herself. "She just had the wrong number."

**(\_/)**  
**(='.'=)**  
**(")_(")**

"Jill, come on! You look beautiful!" Lumina squealed as the farmer stepped out the bathroom.

Jill came out with a bejeweled sea green dress. It was a short, knee length dress that had many different layers. At the very end, there were frills that were as white as the snow. Jill put her hand over one of the diamonds that stood out.

Lumina tightened the silky, turquoise sash around Jill's waist. The sparkles on the dress shimmered as the farmer spun around. Though she had to keep pulling her dress up, since it was strapless. The part Jill loved the most was the rhinestone heart on the chest part of the dress, and the yellow embroidered flowers.

The brunette walked up to one of the mirrors and smiled to herself. "Oh, Lumina. This is too much, really."

The nineteen year old nodded. "Of course not! It's your birthday and you deserve it."

Jill gave Lumina a quick hug as she squealed. "Lumina, you are the best."

Lumina dug into the nearby closet and pulled out a pair of heels. "Now...let's get these on.

**(\_/)**  
**(='.'=)**  
**(")_(") **

Muffy tugged Jill's hand gently, urging her to stand up. "Jill, honey, the party's almost over. Why don't you have some fun?"

Jill hid her face in her hands. "He's not here, Muffin. It's the same every year. I can't take it anymore!"

The farmer knew something was up with Rock for awhile now. But she couldn't think about the possibility of it being bad. She trusted him with all of his heart. She actually loved him too much to let him go.

Both girls stood near the piano in Lumina's Villa. Soon after, Celia and Nami walked over and forced the farmer up. Muffy spun Jill to the dance floor, and they began to dance. Jill laughed as Muffy did some crazy faces, then stopped dancing to get a drink.

-**Half An Hour Later**-

All of the girls picked up the rest of the mess that had spread around the mansion. Minutes later, Rock entered the mansion, his face full of worry when he saw that the party was over. Yet, he casually walked up to his girlfriend and put his arms around her waist.

He gave her a peck on the check. "Hey Jill, I'm here."

Jill escaped his grip, and glared at him as she opened the mansion doors. "Yeah? Will it's a little to late for that. What were you doing this time?"

Rock sighed. "Listen, Jill...I need to talk to you." He looked her in the eyes. "It seems I haven't been very honest with you."

**(\_/)**  
**(='.'=)**  
**(")_(")**

The couple sat on Rock's bed, an awkward silence filling the room. Jill stared up at Rock, waiting for him to speak. He grasped her hand, brushing the palm with his thumb. He took several deep breaths and turned to the farmer.

"What is it Rock, you're scaring me." She asked impatiently.

Rock looked away. "Jill, I'm sorry. Really I am." He sighed. "I-"

* * *

**A/N: Review for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

I Should've Known

~*Chapter 3*~

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews, faves, and alerts! I love reading each and every review! Now here comes the chapter some of you were waiting for...Please read and review, and I hope y'all have a great X-mas! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Harvest Moon. Continue!**

Silence. That was the only word that could describe the aura around the couple. Rock had stuttered, and hesitated on getting the words out of his mouth. Jill began to play with her thumbs, a thing she does when she knows something is wrong. But she still assured herself that everything would turn out fine, and be ok.

Rock looked at Jill straight in the eye, sending a chill down her spine. "Ok, Jill. I'm going to tell it to you straight."

She simply nodded in response.

"I...well...Jill I kind of, sort of, cheated on you." He bit his lower lip, waiting for a reaction.

Jill blinked furiously a few times. Then a grinned appeared on her face as she let out a small chuckle. "Haha, wow Rock, that sure was funny!"

He sighed. "No, Jill, please. I'm being serious here." Jill slightly jumped, and she slowly felt her tears rise to the surface. "I-I'm so sorry."

The young farmer was quickly taken aback. She felt as if she was being stabbed in the chest with a knife, each painful word cutting deeper than the last. Yet, those feelings did not faze her. Jill wasn't so sure anymore, he could be lying...or he could actually be telling the truth for once.

_'M-Maybe,'_Jill thought, hopelessly. _'Maybe...I-I heard him w-wrong.'_

Jill slowly moved next to her boyfriend, who was close to the edge of his bed. "W-what?"

"Listen, Jill. I-It...it was a total accident." Rock lowered his eyes. "I didn't mean for it to happen. We were really drunk, that was all."

Her eyes grew wide as spoke once again. He was actually telling the truth. But why...when he tells the truth for the first time it hurt the both of them? Jill's breathing suddenly turned rigid as she looked at Rock with anger; betrayal, and sadness. It was her birthday, but today felt like a nightmare to her.

_'S-so t-that explains it all.'_ She thought. _'His vanishing...his lies...the phone call.'_

The brunette's chest began to hurt, as if it were to explode with emotion at any second. She didn't have to go through this, not now. Lumina said it, Muffy did, even Nami told her. But her love for him was too strong, she trusted him with everything she had. Now she wasn't so sure, she never thought this would happen to her.

Before any words entered the atmosphere, Jill's hand came in contact with the left side of Rock's face. He jumped, surprised, and winced when he saw the farmer's face. Her eyes stung with anguish as tears streamed her cheeks, every move tickling her.

She closed her eyes shut, causing more tears to drop down as she sobbed. "Rock you...you dirty, no good cheating...asshole!"

Rock's eyes widened as the words came out her mouth. She never cursed at anyone before. "Come on! I said I was sorry!"

Sobbing, Jill ran to do door as Rock ran after her. Their footsteps sounded like a stampede when they ran down the stairs of the Inner Inn. Almost every door of the Inn opened as they Rock and Jill passed by. Ruby slightly jumped at the commotion, sending a worried glance at her son. All of this noise could be bad for the costumers, and she was even more worried when she saw how hard Jill was crying.

Ruby shuffled a few papers and put them to the side. "Rock, honey, is everything ok?"

He looked at his mom and then to the ground. "Uh, yeah. It's nothing."

Jill stopped dead in her tracks as she heard what Rock had said, though her tears continued to fall. Did he just say what she thought he did? She didn't even need to reassure herself that he didn't, or that she heard wrong, because she'd be lying to herself. Just like all of those times she had to pretend it wasn't true...those were lies.

"Oh!" Jill angrily gasped out. It sounded more like a sob. "So now this is...nothing? All of this is nothing? Great to hear how much you really care!"

She continued out the front door, and Rock just sighed in frustration as he left to follow her again. Jill started to head towards the Goddess Pond, but was stopped when Rock kept shouting her name.

"Jill, babe, can't you just stop so we can talk?" Rock asked.

"Hah." She still walked, slowed down by the harsh, cold wind that brushed past her. "There is nothing to talk about. We're done, it's over."

_'You have to be strong.' _Jill wiped some of the tears off. _'It's for the best...right?'_

Now it was Rock's turn to stop. "Please, please don't say that. We can work it out! I-I'm sure we can. Ever heard of second chances?"

The brunette ignored the blonde, as she walked along the footpath that led to the pond . She then stopped to look at Rock, who was just staring at her. His words, managed to make even more tears roll down her cheeks. Her stomach felt as though it was tied in knots and pangs of shuddering wracked her poor body.

"S-Second...chances?" She sobbed out. "Rock, I've...given you more than...second chances! Was...was I just not..good enough for you?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "No Jill, you're perfec-"

"I am, really? Then why...would you go out...and cheat on me with some random...woman? Does she have...something that I don't?"

Rock stood silent, as Jill continued to sob her heart out, getting angrier by the second.

She dropped her hands to her sides. "W-What did I do wrong, huh? It was my fault wasn't it? Was I not a good girlfriend to you or something?"

"Damnit, Jill! I told you it was a freaking accident!" He shouted, causing her to flinch.

"Everything you do is a freaking accident!" Jill yelled at him, throwing her hands in the air. "You can't have that many accidents in your life, Rock!"

The young farmer threw her head back against the Sprite Company Tree. All she needed was to breathe a little, just so she can get her anger out of her system. That didn't even work, when she tried to forget it, it would just come back. Jill began to pant, her face now pink by her anger, tears, and the cold that surrounded her.

The blonde came closer to Jill. "Come on, give me another chance." He inched closer to her, trying to catch a kiss.

Jill kept pushing him again, not appreciating his actions. "Rock...leave me alone. I don't want to speak to you. It's over. Got it?"

"Fine." He shrugged. "But we're still going to have a talk tomorrow."

With that, he began to stroll down the footpath, back to the Inner Inn. Jill slid down the tree, putting hugging her knees. She began quietly sobbing again, but this time it was out of anger. Why would Rock cheat on her? There had to be a logical explanation. But now, there was just too much on her mind than she could handle.

"Is there a problem here, my delicate angel?" A smooth voice asked.

Jill was too weak to figure out who it was. "I'm really not in the mood."

Skye appeared from the footpath and walked up to the hapless girl. He bent down, so that he was at her level, and lifted her chin. His heart softened as a tear slowly left Jill's eye.

"May I have the privilege to ask what is wrong?" He asked, his right hand still lifting her face.

"Everything!" She suddenly snapped. Skye sighed as he stood back up. "S-Sorry, I shouldn't have taken all of my anger out on you."

He shook his head, his emerald eyes sparking as he smiled. "No need to fret my darling, as I wasn't offended in the least."

Jill began coughing all of a sudden, a hoarse sound escaping her lips with every cough. Immediately taking action, Skye took water from the Goddess Pond, and splashed it on Jill's face.

She gasped as she glanced at Skye. "Thanks for the help." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

Skye simply smirked. "Anything for such a breath-taking woman."

The brunette felt herself blush at his words, then there was an awkward silence.

"To my dismay," Skye looked at his watch. "I must be on my way."

Jill slowly got up, a sharp pain instantly striking her lower back. _'That's what I get for leaning against a tree.'_ She thought. Skye went closer to her face, his lips near her ears.

"Until we meet again, darling." He backed up and winked. "Sleep tight."

He turned around a quickly vanished, a faint smell of curry left in his place. Jill shook her head and took a few steps forward. She stopped when she felt a few vibrations in the sweater she was wearing. She dug deep in the pocket until she pulled out the item.

Jill simply stared at it. "Rock's phone, huh?" She sighed, holding back her tears. "No reason to have this around aymore."

With those words out of her mouth, she tossed the phone into the Goddess Pond. Then she walked off, a tiny smile appearing on her face as a last tear followed.

**Poor Jill...For some reason, this chapter was kind of hard to write. Please review, they always encorage me! Hope you all have a Merry  
****X-mas!**


	4. Chapter 4

I Should've Known

~*Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys, I hope you guys had a Happy New Year! This chapter, kind of made me cry. I tried to describe heartbreak as best as I could. I never felt it before :) Please review, and I will have the next chapter up shortly. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon belongs to Natsume.**

**_XoXoXoXoXoX_**

In the kitchen, the heartbroken farmer sat on her wooden, run down table. As the sun's bright rays peaked through the open window, Jill looked down at her bowl of cereal. The tiny cinnamon squares floating around were now soggy, just like Jill's heart. The way they fill up with milk, then just crumble. Sighing, the brunette rose from her seat and lazily walked to the sink.

Not wanting to clean the bowl, Jill left it in the sink and walked to her bedroom. She slumped with every step, her eyes still red and puffy from last night. All she wanted to do was cry, lock herself up and cry everything out. Her atmosphere had drastically changed since yesterday. It felt heavy with depression, as if a thick cloud of sadness shadowed over her.

She mounted on her bed, the mattress instantly flattening at the weight of her body. The farmer grasped her blanket, quickly wrapping herself inside the cottony fabric. As her head leaned against her pillow, and she slowly began closing her eyes, there was a sudden knock on her door. Yet, Jill wasn't in the mood to get up, so she let it be.

_Knock...knock... knock, knock, knock!_

Jill unshut her eyes, staring at the door as it shook with every knock. She groaned, uncovering herself and sitting up straight. She stood up from her bed, and went tp open the door. Fortunately, the person stopped their constant knocking.

All it took was ten steps, and she was at the door. When she opened the door, her whole heart completely sank, as if it were to hide itself from the rest of the world. The brunette suddenly felt uneasy, and all the pain from yesterday was starting to come back. Her eyes were beginning to well up with tears, but she held them all back.

_'Come on, Jill.'_ She thought to herself. _'Don't be so pathetic.'_

Rock stood in front of the door, casually, as if nothing wrong had happened between them. "Hey, babe."

The brunette immediately tried to slam the door shut, but Rock held the door back with his hand before she did so. Jill stared at him, waiting for him to leave. He was the last person she wanted to see, and he knew it. When he showed no sign of leaving, she gave up.

Jill took a deep breath, a scowl appearing on her face. "What the hell do _you_ want?"

He smirked. "I told you yesterday we were going to have a talk."

"There...is nothing to talk about." She said through clenched teeth. "I said it was over. Got it?"

Jill froze as Rock brought his thumb to her cheek, gently stroking it. "Now, Jill, you don't have to be like that."

Out of nowhere, a tear escaped the farmer's eye. She tried real hard to hold it back, but she still wasn't over their break-up. How can she let him know that it was truly over? Yes, there was still hope, but Jill didn't want to take the risk.

Rock inched closer, his lips close to her ear. "See, I knew you still wanted me."

Jill quickly pushed Rock away, causing him to stumble. "Get out."

"Come on, Jill. Let's talk, we can make it work." He pleaded.

She shook her head, hot, tense tears rolling down her cheeks. Her red eyes starting to irritate her. "Get. Out. Now."

"Fine, but where's my phone?"

Jill looked away. "I threw it inside the pond."

The blonde's eyes got wide, as his body filled with anger. "You what? Do you know how much money I wasted on that phone and you throw it away?"

"So what!" Jill shouted. "Do _you_ know how much time _I_ wasted thinking _you_ loved me and that _our_ relationship was something serious and _you_ throw it away?"

"Whatever, you'll regret ever ending our relationship. I mean, look at me, you'll never find anyone like me." He said, a hint of cockiness in his voice.

Jill was flabbergasted, but still had the confidence to speak. "If I broke up with you, why would I want someone just like you? A no good, lying, cheating, playboy!"

Rock sighed, leaving Jill's house without another word. Jill watched them leave, and when he was out of sight, she slammed the door shut. She slid down to the floor, hiding her head into her hands. Her heart started to pound uncontrollably, and she began to cry harder. The brunette's chest began to hurt, and she wept so much her head began to hurt. She did it...she officially said. It was over, no turning back.

She never knew heartbreak would hurt this bad. Jill felt abandoned, empty, and a little unwanted. Her mind felt fuzzy, and her legs began to feel weak. She continued to cry, having no other way to release all of her emotions and pressure.

As she wept, their was a sudden knock on her door. "Go away rock!" She sobbed. "I don't want to deal with you anymore."

There was a pause on the other side of the door. "Ji-Jill? Jill open up! It's Muffy!"

The farmer hesitantly stood up, but instead of opening the door, she walked straight to her bed. She sat on top of her bed, bringing her knees up to her chest. All she wanted to do is get away, get away from everyone. But Muffy was her friend, she can't shut her out.

"It's open!" Jill shouted, her voice a little hoarse.

The door slowly opened, causing it to make a high pitched screeching sound. Muffy squeezed through the door, taking a look at her surroundings once she got inside. The blonde brought her hands to her mouth and gasped as she saw the state Jill was in.

"Oh my god, Jill! What's wrong?" Muffy asked with worry. Seeing her friend like this was too much to handle. Jill's face was covered in tear stains, her eyes were read and puffy, and her hair looked like it was hit by a tornado.

Jill shook her head, her tears scattering everywhere. "N-nothing, I just have to clean the house. It looks like a complete mess."

Muffy rushed to her friend, placing her purse on the counter as she did so. "No, hon, _you_ look like a complete mess! What happened to you?"

The farmer's breathing became harsh, and rigid. The blonde jumped in surprise when Jill put her arms around her neck. Jill clutched on the back of Muffy's dress, her sobs getting louder. Muffy hugged her back, trying her best to calm her friend.

"H-he...he cheated! That freaking asshole cheated, Muffy!" Jill sobbed out, clutching harder. "I can't believe he'd do that!"

Shocked, Muffy gently got her friend to let go of her. "He what? I knew it!" She paused, anger talking over her. "I'll be back Jill."

Jill tried to wipe her tears away. "W-where are you going?"

The blonde got up, her heels tapping the ground as she walked to the door. "To teach a certain playboy a lesson."

**_XoXoXoXoXoX_**

Muffy took a deep breath, the tiny bits of snow crunching underneath her heels. This was the last straw, she could forgive his vanishing, she could tolerate his lies, but she could not forgive his cheating. Muffy felt a pang in the pit of her stomach as she heard the word 'cheated' come out of Jill's mouth. Muffy had been through that before, and she won't let it happen to her friend anymore.

"Poor, Jill. I know how painful this must be for her." Muffy sid to herself. "I can't believe he'd stoop thid low, and hurt innocent little Jill."

Her footsteps turned into stomps, and at the Inner Inn, she barged through the front doors. Startled, Ruby looked up from the papers scattered all over the front desk. Yet, Muffy was to angry to notice, and stomped straight to her.

"Where's Rock?" Muffy asked bluntly.

Ruby opened her mouth, her heart racing. "Oh, Muffy, don't scare me like that, I'm old. Rock is in the kitchen, dear."

The blonde turned on her heels, and went straight to the kitchen. She was ready to unleash her anger any second now. When she got inside the kitchen, she saw Rock taking on the phone. As soon as he hung up, her hand went into immediate contact with his face. Rock stumbled a bit, his back hitting the edge of the counter.

He quietly brought his hand to his face. "What the- What the hell are you doing?"

Muffy put her hands on her hips. "Something I should've done a long time ago. What's your problem? Why would you cheat on Jill?"

"I told her it was an accident!" He face-palmed. "She didn't even believe me."

_'Yeah, I didn't mean it; it was an accident.'_Muffy thought. _'Guys use those excuses all the time.'_

Muffy sighed. "Who would? You'd mysteriously disappear from the valley, and hang up when she calls. She's going to think you're cheating!"

Rock didn't say a thing. Muffy just continued.

"You're pathetic you know that? And when you see her around with another guy, I hope you regret ever breaking her heart. Gosh guys are such mutts."

And with that, Muffy walked away disgusted. Why...why must love be so...painful?

**_XoXoXoXoXoX_**

Jill was looking through one of her unopened boxes. She knew she left her mom's number somewhere in there. Jill and her mom haven't spoken to each other for a year now. Her mom thought it was better for Jill to go to college, but Jill decided to stay on the farm and continue her relationship with Rock. A foolish relationship, that is now nothing but a heartache.

Digging deeper, Jill pulled out a thick envelope. It ended up to be a packet from one of the colleges she's always wanted to go to. Behind the packet, was her mom's phone number. She grasped the telephone next to her, and dialed her mom's number.

_Bring bring...brinnnggg._

"Hello? Maria speaking?" Said a woman with a hispanic accent.

The brunette began to tear up as she hear her mom's voice. "Mama? ...M-mama!"

"J-Jill? My, honey, it's been so long. How are you doing?"

"Ma...I-I really need you right now." She sobbed out. "I don't know what to do!"

Jill's mom was speechless. "What's wrong, hija? You're crying."

The farmer continued to cry. "He cheated on me, ma. I should've listened to you."

"Oh Goddess, I'm really sorry, honey. How about you take a walk? Call me when you get back ok?"

Jill smiled, but the tears continued to fall. "Ok, mama. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Hanging up, Jill put on her jacket. She picked up her Nintendo DS, and left her house.

**_XoXoXoXoXoX_**

The wind blew in front of the farmer's face as she walked along the beach. The sky was as dark as charcoal, and the stars were the only thing providing light. Jill knew it was too dark to be walking outside. Regardless, she walked until she found a tree. She sat down, leaning her back against the tree and turning on her DS. Her DS said 9:30 p.m. but Jill didn't mind, she _needed _some peace and quiet.

She decided to play one of her favorite games, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, a crime game. She clicked continue game, _Case 1_. The beach suddenly became quiet, the game's music the only thing heard.

As Jill played the game, she noticed how similar she was to one of the characters, Larry Butz. He was accused of killing his girlfriend Cindy Stone, and was left completely heartbroken...just like Jill.

"Don't worry." Jill said, basically talking to the game. "I'll help you out Larry. You won't be like me anymore."

Minuted later came the part where she had to cross examine him. Jill knew Larry didn't kill his girlfriend, and it was up to her to bring him to justice. She held down the 'y' button on the DS, and yelled, "Hold it!"

Somewhere behind her a deep voice said, "Hold what?"

Jill gasped, turning around to come face to face with Skye. Her heart began to race in surprise, and she just stared at him frozen. Skye frowned, bringing his thumb to Jill's face to wipe a tear away.

"Tears don't belong on the face of a beautiful maiden." He pulled a strand of hair off of Jill's face. "What is calling you such distress?"

Jill turned around, paying attention to her game once again. "B-break up problems. You...wouldn't understand."

"Ah, so someone has crushed your heart?" Skye leaned against the tree. "Who'd do such a thing to an angel like yourself?"

Jill shrugged, not wanting to keep the subject going on any longer. After a few seconds, Skye seemed to understand and sat down next to Jill. He stared at her playing the game, also admiring her as well.

The farmer, now noticing him staring, glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She took a better look at him, and noticed that he wasn't wearing his casual, leopard print shirt. He was wearing something completely different.

"What's with the hoodie?" Jill asked, her eyes glued on the game.

Skye pushed his hair back. "It's quite chilly tonight." A smirk played on his lips. "Even someone as handsome as myself need to be protected from such weather."

Jill snorted, the edges of her lips furiously twitching upwards. But a frown was stuck on her face. _'Great...another Rock.' _

Then, as if on cue, a certain blonde stepped onto the beach. "Jill!'

The brunette quickly noticed whose voice it was, and pushed Skye gently into the bushes. "Stay here, and don't come out."

Rock jogged all the way up the Jill, panting as he stopped in front of her. Jill stayed at her spot, no emotion flowing through her body. She wasn't going to cry this time, she couldn't. That would just show that she's weak.

"I thought we were done talking." She said sternly, crossing her arms over her chest.

He looked at her in the eyes. "Yeah, but Muffy came to the Inn earlier, and smacked some sense into me...literally."

Jill just stared at him. "Your point?"

"I really want you to forgive me, please. Like I said, it was a total accident." He pleaded. "I wouldn't want to see you in the arms of another man."

Once those words came out of Rock's mouth, Skye put his hood over his head and revealed himself. He stood next to Jill, who gave him a look as if saying, 'What are you doing?' Rock eyed Skye, giving him a dirty look as his eyes locked on him.

Rock turned his gaze to Jill. "But I guess you already have another man."

**_XoXoXoXoXoX_**

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! It took me all day to write. Pleasssseeee review! :) Don't worry about Skye, it's too dark out forRock to see him. I know you're probably wonder how Rock knew Jill was at the beach...it's a secret, shhh!**


	5. Chapter 5

I Should've Known

~*Chapter 5*~

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts! Here's the next chapter. Also, Rock IS a major antagonist in this story. And the reason I portray him as a playboy is because in the book for HM: AnWL, and in the website Ushi No Tane for HM: DS Cute it says:**

**"Rock is the playboy of the valley. He is very confident in his looks and class, and he likes to rub it in other people's faces."**

**P.S. In this chapter: !#%$^& = A smudge.**

****

Soo yeah. Anyways please enjoy and read and review!

* . * . * . *

Jill deeply inhaled, leaning back against the old, wooden shack that stood in the corner of the beach. She propped her arms on the rough surface. As tension began to fill the atmosphere, the brunette roughly ran her hand through her hair, infuriated with Rock's comment.

"He's not my boyfriend." She spat at Rock. "You shouldn't be jumping to conclusions like that!"

The blonde scoffed. "Jumping to conclusions? You're the one who's been accusing me of 'purposely' cheating on you!"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't?" Jill asked, no longer leaning against the shack.

Rock stepped closer, brushing his thumb across her cheek. "Because I love you."

Jill pushed his hand away. "Like I've never heard that one before."

Skye cleared his throat.

Jill blushed in embarrassment, as she remembered that Skye was next to her the entire time. She felt slightly uncomfortable for bringing Skye into the quarrel that was occurring.

"Skye, maybe you should go." Jill looked up at him, gently tugging his sleeve. "Please, I can take care of myself. You shouldn't be a part of this."

The ends of Skye's lips began twitching downward, his eyes moving to the brunette. "Are you positive?"

Jill simply nodded.

Skye hesitated, but obeyed nevertheless. Before he moved a muscle, Rock put his right hand up, as if to tell him to stop.

"Who you are?" The blonde asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Skye chuckled. "I am afraid that an introduction on my part is merely paltry in this dispute." Skye turned to Jill. He grabbed her hand and slightly leaned forward, pressing his lips delicately against the back. "Until the stars unite us again, my angelic Jill."

With those words said, Skye disappeared into the night, leaving behind a flushed Jill. She couldn't help but smile, but went back to her original state as she saw Rock staring at her.

Rock, with a hint of jealousy said, "Gees, who does this dude think he is? Some sort of womanizer?"

Jill rolled her eyes, focusing on the blonde. _'You're one to talk.'_

Considering their conversation over, Jill began to exit the beach, the sand crunching underneath her sneakers. She did not feel like having another bickering session with Rock. She _needed_ peace, and by staying here another moment, she wasn't getting any.

* . * . * . *

As Jill passed by the wooden bridge that lead to Vesta's Farm, she couldn't help but feel shadowed. She took a few steps forward, and went into a complete stop. Yet, when she turned around, no one was there.

All that was heard was the whistling of the wind, that gently brushed by the brunette. She sighed, trying to calm down and listen to the musical chirping of the crickets. Maybe she was just hallucinating, and it was just nothing.

Then, as the brunette continued, she felt a tight tug on the lower part of her pants. Alarmed, she clung onto the nearby sakura tree. Her nails clawed the damp, raw chunks of bark. Jill's eyebrows furrowed, and her lips pressed together.

She slowly looked down as she heard a low, muffled growl. There, she was face to face with no other than a puppy. It's miniature eyes slowly moved up to meet with Jill's, and immediately began wagging it's tail.

Jill let go of the tree, and lowered herself down so she could get a better look of the puppy. The puppy let go of the farmer's pants, specks of dirt flying around as it furiously scratched itself.

A small smile played on Jill's lips as she pet the puppy's head. She looked around it's neck, to see if it had a collar on, or anything to identify it. Yet, there was nothing there, only trails of soil and mud.

"So, you're a homeless little thing, huh?" Jill asked, smiling down at the puppy. "I can take you home, but I'll have to bring you to the vet first."

The puppy rolled over on it back, and the brunette noticed that the puppy was a female. She was at least three inches bigger than Jill's foot, probably about six months old. As Jill looked further, she saw a tiny, black speck move around. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, sticking her tongue out.

"On second thought, I should take you a bath first." She picked the puppy up from the arms, taking a sniff. "You're covered, and smell like dirt."

_...Woof woof!_

Jill raised an eyebrow. "At least I have an excuse. I'm a farmer, what's _your_ excuse?"

The puppy wagged her tail, causing Jill to face-palm.

Jill groaned. "Why am _I _talking to a _dog_?"

She shook her head, getting back on her feet and finally heading home.

* . * . * . *

Four days have gradually gone by, and Rock has once again disappeared the valley. Ruby said that he went to go pick up his father from the dock in Mineral Town. But Jill believes his mother is covering up for him, like any kind mother would do.

While Jill left Dr. Hardy's place, she bumped into a familiar blonde.

"Hi, Jill," Muffy greeted, grimacing as she saw the animal that Jill was holding. "Oh...I didn't know you had a dog."

Jill smirked, carrying the puppy like a baby. She never got why Muffy disliked dogs so much. "Well, first Rock, then her. I guess I only attract mutts."

"Tell me about it! So, what's _her _name?"

"Grace," she admitted, ignoring Muffy's emphasis on 'her'. "I've been trying to think of a name, and that's the one I came up with."

Just then, the farmer noticed Muffy carrying a medium sized, cardboard box labeled 'junk'. On top of the box, was a long, black rectangular box that resembled a jewelry box.

"What's that stuff for?" Jill asked.

Muffy looked at her box, then at Jill. "It's for Valley Clean-Up Day, silly. Have you finished your cleaning?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, I threw all of Rock's stuff away. Well, the ones that were in my house."

"You what?" Muffy asked, her eyes the size of frisbees. "What made you do that?"

"It _is_ Valley Clean-Up Day, and my calender _does_ say 'A day where you throw out useless and unwanted stuff'." The corners of Jill's mouth quirked upwards.

The blonde giggled, trying her best to hi-five Jill. "You're learning well. Anyways, would you like to walk me to the trash cans? They're in front of the Inner Inn."

Jill nodded, and began walking with Muffy. The valley was quite noisy, bags of trash were being dragged around, and the sound of brooms sweeping away the dirt echoed through the valley. It was a total opposite of how the valley really is.

As they both got near the trash cans, Jill spotted two. One was labeled 'papers' and the other was...'other'. Interested, Jill took a peek inside the 'paper' trash can while the blonde threw her stuff away.

At first, there wasn't anything that caught her mind. All she saw were bills, postcards, and crayon drawings. But as she looked deeper, she found a series of letters held together by a small, metallic paper clip. Curious, she looked through them.

_I'm going to bless your bar with my presence at midnight for a drink._

_~Phantom !#%$^&_

Jill examined the neat handwriting, and noticed that rest of the name was smudged out. She turned to another.

_I'm to waltz into the Inner Inn at 12 midnight._

_~With love, Phantom !#%$^&_

Again, the rest of the name was smudged. The brunette slightly jumped when Muffy put her hands on her shoulders. She immediately calmed down when she figured out it was only her blonde headed friend.

"Calm down, Jill." Muffy giggled. "What do you have there?"

Jill shrugged. "Just these letters I found from someone named Phantom...something."

Muffy snatched the papers from her. "Oh, these were from the Phantom Thief. You sure seem interested in this."

"Well, it's not everyday you hear about a thief in Forget-Me-Not-Valley." Jill looked up at Muffy. "But why did he write letters?"

"It was this confidence thing he had going on." Muffy's eyes began to sparkle. "He was _sure _he wasn't going to get caught."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Did anyone try to stop him? I mean, someone must have come up with a plan to catch this man!"

"We have, but he always figures out a way to escape." She sighed dreamily. "He's so clever!"

Jill sighed. "Anyways, thanks for the information. I'm gonna try and find out who this thief is."

With that said, she walked away from Muffy, her eyes set intently on the papers in front of her.

* . * . * . *

"Phantom Thief?" Jill asked herself. "I'm not so sure that was his name."

Jill sat on her bed, the cozy blanket covering her legs and thighs. She studied the one of the letters, and through the smudged name, she noticed an 'S' forming. Doing the smart thing, she placed the letter on another piece of paper.

She scribbled over the smudge hard, and on the other paper, was the name 'Skye'. Jill froze for a quick second, maybe she made a mistake. It may look like it says Skye, but maybe it was someone else.

The brunette got up from her seat, and headed towards the door. _'It's still Valley Clean-Up Day. I should go check to trash can for other clues.'_

She walked past her farm, a nearby owl was hooting away in the night. Jill checked her watch, which read 9:57. She really needed to stop these nightly walks. They were cutting into her sleeping time, and she _needed_ the sleep.

As the farmer dug into the 'paper' can, she noticed another note, similar to the ones she found earlier.

_Even the most weirdest arts are valuable_

_~Phantom Skye_

Jill's breathing hitched for a moment. It all made sense now, he only shows up at night, and of course, his name is Skye. She decided to walk away, maybe it's not to late and she can avoid bumping into him. _'Oh goddess, I've been talking to a thief this whole time? I've lost my sanity!'_

"Hehe, I arrive here every night, and I always happen to bump into a beautiful girl."

Jill gasped, emerald eyes gazing down on her own. Maybe, now was her chance. She could confront him right here, just to see if he was this 'Phantom Skye'.

"I...I know who you are." Jill said, her voice stern.

Skye chuckled. "Do you mind me asking who?"

She showed him the letters. "That thief...Phantom Skye. Why do you come back?"

"Oh, my sweet, angelic Jill. You're both smart and beautiful, you cease to amaze me." He lifted her chin with his thumb.

Jill looked away. "Stop trying to swerve around this question. I mean, the only place here that is worth stealing is the Villa. And if I recall, you've stolen from there also."

Skye took a step back, shoving his hands into his maroon pockets. "Ah, but have you forgotten the most valuable thing...your heart. And I shall not rest until I get it."

Jill felt her face flare up as the hot, redness of her eyes traveled to his cheeks. _'Wait...he sleeps?'_

"But I don't get it," Jill began, the blush going away. "If you come to steal when everyone is asleep, why do you write letters?"

"A good question my angel, one that shall be answered soon enough." He sent the brunette a wink. "Sweet dreams."

A smile appeared on Jill's face, as Skye once again strolled away.

"Ugh, why'd I let him get away?" She whined. "Whatever, from what I've seen, he's not doing anyone any harm."

Jill felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She picked it up, and tried to see who it was.

"Hello? Jill, where are you?"

"Celia, I'm by the Inner Inn. Why? You sound worried?"

"I am!" Celia screeched. "The thief, h-he struck again! He stole some of Cody's artwork!"

****

*** . * . * . ***

**A/N: Oooh cliffhanger! Please read and review! They are what urge/encourage me to continue! R&R!**


End file.
